


F-f-for Life

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Being The Elite - Bullet Club [1]
Category: Bullet Club - Fandom, Pro Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Ellie couldn't understand why they picked her instead of one of her more experienced co-workers to go cover NJPW's G1 Climax this year, but she was determined to do a good job, however, she hadn't expected to catch the attention of the Bullet Club.





	F-f-for Life

**Author's Note:**

> This came about thanks to watching the G1 this year. One or two swears near the end. Also contains slight G1 spoilers if you haven't watched it.

Ellie sat nervously tapping her pen against the electronic recorder on her lap as she waited for the competitors in the 28th Anniversary G1 Climax to walk in for the press conference. She tried not to look around because she knew all she’s see was a sea of male Japanese reporters whispering amongst each other about her. She knew she stood out, but she wasn’t about to let them think she wasn’t good at her job.

As everyone was being introduced she made notes on the order they entered and where they were sat. Of course, Ellie didn’t miss the shocked looks on everyone’s faces when they took their places for photos and saw her sat front and centre, and even allowed herself to smile a little when Juice Robinson whistled and winked at her. She knew he’d be the one to comment seeing as the two of them had met a few years ago when he was at NXT and she was working for her previous employers.

Ellie’s heart melted slightly at the look Kenny was giving Kota as he made his way out. She’d heard that the whole ‘Golden Lovers’ gimmick was just that, a gimmick, but seeing the look in Kenny’s eyes, Ellie was sure that it was the real thing and quickly scribbled a note in her notebook to ask them both about it during their individual interviews during the tournament.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie was glad she’d recorded everyone’s comments because she soon realised that her brain couldn’t translate fast enough to write it all down at the time.

Everyone else had left the meeting room about half an hour ago, but Ellie was still sat in her spot looking through her notes. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she hadn’t heard the door opening behind her.

“Kenny?” called out a voice, startling Ellie.

Ellie spun around to see who had called out and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Chase Owens stood in the doorway.

“Oh, sorry darlin’. Didn’t mean to interrupt ya. Um, I don’t suppose you’ve seen Kenny and Kota, have ya? I was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago to pick them up and I can’t find them,” Chase explained.

“Um...,” blinked Ellie, trying to get her mouth to work in conjunction with her brain. “I... I think they’re all outside having promotion photos done.”

“Ah, great, thanks,” smiled Chase, quickly ducking back out of the room.

“Wow,” sighed Ellie as she fanned herself with her notebook. “Did it suddenly get hotter in here?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey gorgeous,” grinned Juice as he walked passed Ellie on his way towards the gorilla position for his Night 1 tag team match with Finlay against the Guerrillas of Destiny.

“Hi Juice,” chuckled Ellie. “All ready for this to kick off?”

“Oh, you know it. It’s gonna be fucking awesome. Tokyo baby!”

Ellie couldn’t help but laugh at Juice’s enthusiasm. He always was excitable.

“Well be careful out there. Don’t go making that hand any worse,” Ellie warned.

“I’ll be fine, and then I’m taking you out for drinks tonight.”

“I’ll have to take a rain-check on that, sorry,” apologised Ellie. “I’ve gotta have interviews translated, typed up, and emailed back to the UK before I go to bed night.”

“Damn, they got you working hard. Well the offer is there for any night of the tour,” smiled Juice.

“Thanks. Anyway, you’d best get going. I’ll catch up with you later for your first interview.”

Juice grinned and gave Ellie a quick hug before rushing off to catch up with David, leaving Ellie to finish getting ready for all the post-match interviews.

From the corner of her eye, Ellie noticed two figures stood just outside the room talking and occasionally looking over at her. She inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes. She was really starting to get fed up with being seen as a sideshow attraction to everyone here. She continued to get all her equipment set up, ignoring the two people in the doorway until she heard two sets of footsteps walk closer to her.

“Is there anything we can help you with?”

Ellie spun on her heels and found herself stood in front of Kenny Omega and Chase.

“Oh, um, no, thank you,” blushed Ellie. “I was just making sure I’ve got everything working so I don’t miss anything.”

“You certainly are thorough,” smiled Kenny, looking over the notebooks, recorders and laptop Ellie had set out on the table.

“I just want to make sure that I don’t miss anything. The last thing I want to do is mess this assignment up.”

“Well,” smiled Chase, throwing his arm around Ellie’s shoulders. “We’ll make sure everyone behaves and that you get the best interviews possible.”

“T-thanks,” Ellie stuttered.

Kenny raised his eyebrow slightly at Ellie’s reaction to Chase’s proposal, seeming to notice something that Chase hadn’t.

“Who’s first on your individual interviews list?” asked Kenny.

“Um...,” said Ellie, sliding out of Chase’s grasp to look through one of her notebooks. “It’s supposed to be Makabe.”

“Ya got gorilla to English translation on ya laptop?” laughed Chase. “He basically just talks in grunts instead of actual words.”

Ellie bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing, while Kenny just cracked up.

“That’s mean... but accurate,” laughed Kenny.

“Seriously, you’ll see what I mean after ya talk to him,” smiled Chase.

“I’ll take your word for it,” smiled Ellie. “Now, shouldn’t you two be getting ready for your tag match?”

“With the World champ here, they’ll wait,” shrugged Chase. “I don’t feel right about leaving you here alone.”

“I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine,” Ellie reassured. “Besides, everyone else will be here in a minute for the post-match words from Tama and Tanga, and Finlay and Juice.”

“What is it with you and Juice?” frowned Chase. “The two of you seemed pretty friendly earlier.”

“He was just being his usual self,” shrugged Ellie. “We met a few years ago when he was still in NXT when I was doing interviews with the new signees and we just kinda hit it off.”

“Hit it off how?” asked Chase.

Kenny choked back a stifled laugh at Chase’s jealous tone.

“He sees himself as my unofficial tour guide... But I see him more as a bad influence,” chuckled Ellie. “Last time he ‘showed me around’ I ended up with a teddy bear tattoo on my.... nevermind where.”

“You’ve got a tattoo on your, um...?” asked Chase, glancing over Ellie’s body for a clue.

“Somewhere you’ll just have to wonder about for a bit longer,” chuckled Kenny, gently pulling Chase away. “We gotta get out of here. I hear the Tongans heading this way.”

“Dammit,” huffed Chase. “We’ll continue this conversation later.”

“We might,” smirked Ellie.

“See you around, um... sorry, I don't think we actually caught your name,” said Kenny.

“Ellie,” she smiled.

“Ellie,” grinned Kenny. “It was lovely to meet you.”

“Lovely to meet you too, Kenny,” she smiled. “You too Chase.”

Chase grinned and waved at Ellie as Kenny pushed him out of the door, just as Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa walked in through the door on the opposite side.

“You like her, don’t you?” Kenny whispered to Chase as they walked off to get ready.

“What?” gasped Chase. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Kenny shook his head, rolling his eyes. Chase, however, couldn’t resist looking back to watch Ellie as she sat down to take notes as Tama started his post-match rant.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first three days of the G1 Climax had gone passed in a blur of interviews and late night writing sessions for Ellie. She had been surviving on around 3 hours of sleep a night, and almost an almost constant supply of coffee during the day. Ellie was glad that day four was a travel day for the NJPW talent because she planned to sleep as much as possible on the reporters' bus.

“Well, good morning Miss Ellie,” greeted Kenny as Ellie stepped out of her hotel room.

“Good morning Mr Omega,” Ellie smiled. “You’re up early.”

“Ah yes,” Kenny chuckled. “Kota has the annoying habit of being awake at the first hint of sunshine and he’s not exactly the quietest person at packing.”

“Oh, so you’re room sharing with Ibushi?” asked Ellie with a soft smirk.

“Yes,” smiled Kenny. “And you can stop smirking. I know what you’re thinking, you naughty girl. You should really get your mind out of the gutter, it is unladylike.”

“Who said I was ever ladylike?” laughed Ellie.

“Oh no wonder Chase has taken a shine to you,” chuckled Kenny.

“Wait,” said Ellie, her laughter suddenly stopping. “What do you mean?”

“Oh nothing,” smirked Kenny.

“Kenny!” Ellie groaned. “You meant something by it.”

“Or did I?”

“You’re being annoying now. I know you meant something by it Kenny, so spill,” said Ellie folding her arms in front of her chest.

“There’s nothing to spill Miss Ellie. All I said was that Chase seems to like you.”

“Like me how?”

“Ask him yourself,” smirked Kenny, pointing behind her.

Ellie turned around to see Chase walking down the hall with Adam ‘Hangman’ Page, Kota Ibushi, and Yujiro Takahashi. Ellie immediately felt her cheeks start to grow redder as she watched the group walk over to her and Kenny.

“Now I know ya weren’t just gonna leave without saying goodbye,” said Chase as he reached Ellie and Kenny.

“I’m only going back to Tokyo to relax and maybe sleep for a bit before spending hours editing interviews again,” sighed Ellie. “It’s not like I’m not going to see you guys in a few days.”

“You work too hard.” frowned Adam. “All I’ve seen you do is work. Aren’t you gonna have any time to look around and enjoy the sights?”

“The only sights I’ll see are the ones out of a bus window,” shrugged Ellie. “It’s the not-so-glamorous life of a barely recognised internet reporter.”

The guys looked between them in silent conversation. In the last few days, the Bullet Club elite members all found themselves enjoying being around the happy-go-lucky, blushy Brit, not just Chase. With a round of smiles and nods, they had made their decision.

“Come travel with us,” smiled Kota in his adorable broken English.

“Oh Kota, that is very sweet of you, but I can’t. I have to stay with the other reporters,” apologised Ellie.

“Bullshit!” spat Yujiro in typical fashion.

“I think what Yujiro is trying to say is we can arrange everything so you can come with us and we can show you around Japan and give you any help you need with your interviews,” said Kenny softly.

“I couldn’t. You all have your own plans for travel days and I’m sure I’d only be in your way.”

“We never have plans,” laughed Chase. “We make it all up as we go along.”

“The only things we know are where to catch the train from and what time check-in is at the hotels,” chuckled Adam.

“And what time clubs close,” smirked Yujiro.

“Please stay with us,” pleaded Kota.

“I’d need to get it cleared with management cause we were told that the reporters absolutely had to stay together, and...”

“Say no more,” smiled Kenny. “Gentlemen if you wouldn’t mind taking Miss Ellie’s bags to Kota and I’s room and taking her for a delicious coffee and I shall join you all shortly.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Ellie.

“Don’t worry about that,” smiled Adam, taking Ellie’s case from her hand. “Let’s get you one of the best darn coffee’s you’ll ever have in your life.”

Kota gently began to lead Ellie away as Kenny pulled her phone from his pocket.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh wow,” sighed Ellie, as she sipped her coffee. “This really is delicious.”

“We told ya,” chuckled Chase, nudging Ellie lightly with his elbow. “We wouldn’t lie to ya.”

“Is that so?” asked Ellie, turning slightly to face Chase.

“Absolutely,” nodded Chase.

“So, if I was to ask what Kenny meant when he told me that you’d taken a shine to me, you’d tell me the truth?” challenged Ellie.

“I... I have no idea what you’re talking about,” stuttered Chase.

“Then why are you blushing?” chuckled Adam, poking Chase’s cheek with his spoon.

“Shut up Page,” hissed Chase, slapping the spoon away.

Kota and Yujiro whispered something to each other in very fast Japanese made them laugh.

“What’s so funny?” glared Chase.

“You look like a strawberry,” laughed Yujiro.

This caused everyone to start laughing, well all except Chase who had begun to sulk. Ellie checked the others weren’t looking and leant over to Chase.

“It’s alright,” Ellie whispered in his ear. “Strawberries are my favourites.”

Chase was about to say something back when both he and Ellie felt a hand on their shoulders. Looking up they saw a beaming Kenny.

“This is what I like to see,” Kenny smiled. “Everyone laughing and getting along.”

“Everything sorted?” asked Adam.

“Of course,” smiled Kenny, walking over to Kota and resting his hand on his shoulder. “The lovely Miss Ellie will be spending the rest of this tour under the expert care of the Bullet Club Elite.”

“You really didn’t have to do that Kenny,” said Ellie. “But thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“We’ll look after you, and I promise we will let you get your work done,” assured Kenny.

“Thank you,” smiled Ellie. “I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting few weeks.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The few days with the Bullet Club Elite guys had been a lot of fun for Ellie. She'd taken so many photos that she'd needed to buy an extra memory card for her camera. She'd found out that she really like TGI Fridays, and having a few drinks (although she couldn't drink anywhere near as much as Yujiro). She'd brought Adam some new boots, which everyone thought was hilarious. Somehow Kenny had managed to get Ellie a room at the Tokyo Dome Hotel where they were staying when they had arrived back in Tokyo.

During the four-days in Tokyo, the guys had stuck to their promises and had made sure that everyone was nice to her during their interviews, and Kenny and Kota had kindly stayed up to the early hours to help Ellie finish all the translations she needed to do ready to email through to her bosses.

Ellie also hadn't failed to notice that she and Chase were also getting along really well. In the space of a week, they had gone from being awkward and always blushing, to having their own little inside jokes and hugging all the time.

Of course, there was one person who wasn't happy about all the time Ellie was spending with the Bullet Club Elite, and after the Esforta Arena show on Night 7 of the G1 he caught up with her before she met with her Bullet Club friends.

“What's going on with you and the Bullet Club boys?” asked Juice, standing in the doorway as Ellie was packing away her laptop.

“What do you mean?” asked Ellie, not looking up.

“What I mean is, you blew me off saying that you were gonna be too busy to hang out but you've been hanging out with Kenny and the others every day so far.”

“They're just helping me out with all my interview translations and making sure I don't get lost between shows,” shrugged Ellie.

“I could've done that,” sighed Juice.

“Are you jealous?” asked Ellie, finally looking at him.

“What? No! Why would I be jealous?” protested Juice.

“Because I'm not relying on you? Because you were the only person I met before? Because I'm having fun with people that you don't like? Because...”

Ellie was stopped mid-rant by Juice's lips crashing forcefully against hers. Ellie shoved him away and slapped him as hard as she could.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” yelled Ellie.

“I...,” stuttered Juice.

“Stay the hell away from me!”

Ellie grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, heading straight for the Bullet Club locker room. The guys knew something was wrong just by the fact the locker room door was pushed open so hard that it hit the wall behind with a thunderous crash.

“Everything alright?” Kenny asked cautiously.

“No,” groaned Ellie, flopping down on a chair in the corner.

“Have I gotta go kick someone's ass?” asked Adam.

“Nah,” sighed Ellie. “I slapped him pretty hard myself. Thanks for the offer though.”

“You slapped someone?” asked Kenny. “Who? Why?”

“Juice,” said Ellie. “He was acting all jealous about me hanging out with you guys and well when I called him out on it, he... he kissed me.”

“And I'm guessing by your reaction that you didn't want him to?” asked Kenny.

“Of course I didn't want him to!” snapped Ellie.

“We all know Ellie wants to kiss me,” laughed Yujiro to clear the tension.

Ellie looked over at him and rattled off something in Japanese which made Yujiro, Kota and Kenny crack up laughing.

“What did you just say?” asked Adam.

“She... she told him there wasn't enough alcohol in Japan for her to kiss him,” laughed Kenny.

“Damn Ellie,” gasped Adam. “That was just harsh.”

They all started laughing again until they heard the locker room door bang closed. They looked around to see who had left.

“Chase?” Ellie frowned.

“I'll go check on him,” said Kenny, heading out the door.

Kenny didn't have to go far to find Chase, who was stood against the wall next to the door.

“Chase? You alright buddy?”

“Why'd he have to do that to Ellie?” asked Chase, seemingly to himself. “Why couldn't he have just left her alone? Ugh, I just wanna punch him square in the face, and I don't even know why.”

“I think I might know why,” said Kenny softly, leaning against the wall next to Chase. “I think there may be a small amount of jealousy there because Juice did something that you wish you could do with Ellie.”

“What are ya on about?”

“I'm saying... maybe you're angry and jealous because you wish it had been you that kissed Ellie,” said Kenny.

“I... I... I think you're right,” sighed Chase. “But Juice has just ruined any chance I had with her.”

“Didn't you hear her? She didn't want him to kiss her... she slapped him. She's not interested in him.”

“I know that, but him forcing that kiss has probably put her off any guy or life.”

“You don't know that,” pointed out Kenny. “You also don't know the reason she doesn't want him. Have you ever thought that maybe she likes you?”

“Yeah, right,” scoffed Chase. “Why would she like me?”

“For oh so many reasons, Chase. Look, I've seen the signs, even if you haven't. I see the way the two of you look at each other when you think nobody else is watching, I see the way you both find excuses to touch each other, and we all know you both have this weird inside joke about strawberries...”

“It's cause we both blush a lot,” said Chase softly.

“Look, I'll tell the others to maybe give the two of you some time alone between now and Niigata and maybe see if you feel ready to tell her how you feel,” said Kenny.

“Maybe,” Chase shrugged.

“It'll all work out,” said Kenny, gently patting Chase's shoulder. “Come on, let's go eat.”

Chase nodded and allowed Kenny to guide him back into the locker room, where Ellie and the others were waiting for them.

“Everything alright?” asked Adam.

“Yeah,” nodded Kenny.

“You okay?” Ellie asked quietly, resting her hand on Chase's arm.

“I'm good,” nodded Chase, giving her a small smile. “Don't you worry about me.”

“You're my friend, I'm allowed to worry,” Ellie said honestly. “I care about you.”

“I'm fine, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

Chase genuinely smiled as he slipped his arm through Ellie's grips and hooked his little finger with hers.

“Pinky promise.”

“Uh oh, Chase's made a pinky promise,” laughed Adam. “What's he promised to do?”

“Karaoke,” smirked Ellie. “Once Marty and the Bucks are here, of course.”

“Oh that'll be a fun night,” grinned Kenny.

“It'll certainly be interesting,” muttered Chase. “Thanks, Ellie.”

“Kentan? Food?” asked Kota, batting his eyelashes.

“Of course, my Ibutan,” Kenny smiled.

Everyone grabbed their bags and walked out of the locker room, nobody noticing that Chase had linked pinky fingers with Ellie again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The four-day break was just what Ellie needed... actually, four-days spending time with Chase was just what Ellie needed. Ellie wasn't dumb, she knew that Kenny had told the others to give her and Chase some time alone, and she was going to have to thank him for it because she had had the time of her life. Chase had shown her around some amazing places in Tokyo, including a surprise visit to the Ghibli Museum (which she suspected Kota had organised after he noticed Ellie watching Spirited Away the night before while Kenny and Chase were playing video games), but now they were on the train to Niigata and Ellie was beginning to over-think things again.

“I think I was boring him,” frowned Ellie to Kota, who was the only other person awake.

“Why do you say that?” asked Kota.

“He kept zoning out and disappearing into his own little world.”

Kota began to laugh quietly.

“What's so funny?” huffed Ellie.

“He was probably imagining kissing you,” chuckled Kota, trying to stop laughing.

“Don't be stupid, Kota.”

“I'm serious. Kenny told me. Chase likes you.”

“We're just friends...”

“No,” said Kota, shaking his head. “Chase loves you. He wants you to be his Ellie-tan.”

“He would've said something by now if that was true.”

“He's scared to. That's why we let him spend lots of time with you. We hoped he'd be brave and tell you.”

“Why... why would he be scared?” asked Ellie, looking over at Chase who was still fast asleep with his head on Kenny's shoulder.

“He's scared you don't feel the same,” sighed Kota. “He saw how you reacted to Juice kissing you and got scared you would react the same to him.”

“I wouldn't react like that to Chase, never,” said Ellie. “I... I couldn't do that to him.”

“Do you... love him?” asked Kota.

Ellie smiled softly as she watched Chase sleep.

“I think I do,” she eventually said.

Kota smiled and hugged Ellie, making her laugh softly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next few days had run into each other and Ellie had really struggled. She had been constantly working on interviews, even while travelling from show to show, with Kenny and Kota helping every spare second they had. Everyone had tried to give her and Chase some time alone. Thankfully there had been no sign of Juice, he had even no-showed his interviews with Ellie.

Chase was really starting to worry about Ellie. He saw that she was barely eating or sleeping. He'd even taken to rooming with her in an effort to look after her.

“You're working too hard, El,” sighed Chase rubbing her shoulders while she was hunched over her laptop after Night 12 of the G1.

“I know,” sighed Ellie. “But I've gotta get it all done, it's my job.”

“You're gonna get sick.”

“I'll deal with that once this tour I over.”

Chase frowned deeply to himself. He hadn't thought about what was going to happen when the G1 was over. The thought of Ellie not being around any more suddenly made his heart hurt and his stomach twist in knots. He knew right then that he had to find a way to get her to stay, not just with NJPW but with him.

“Why don't you get some sleep?” Ellie's soft voice broke through Chase's thoughts.

“I will when you do.”

“I'm gonna be at least another hour...”

“I'll wait.”

“Chase,” Ellie sighed. “You're sore from all your matches and trying to look after me... You need to rest.”

“So do you, so I'm not sleeping until you do. I'm gonna stay awake and keep you company.”

Ellie smiled and tilted her head up to look at Chase.

“What would I do without you?” she asked.

In that split second, Chase knew he had two choices, laugh things off or tell Ellie how he felt about her. He knew he couldn't put any more stress on her...

“Stay awake all night and never eat,” he replied.

“True,” chuckled Ellie. “But I meant it, Chase, I don't know how I would've made it through these last few days without you.”

“I'll be here as long as you need me, El,” smiled Chase, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Now hurry up and get that last bit done so you can get some sleep and then tomorrow you are going to relax and do nothing, okay?”

“But...”

“No buts. You're relaxing tomorrow, no arguments.”

Ellie knew she wasn't going to win this argument, and she really did need a day of not working.

“Okay,” Ellie relented.

“Good girl.”

Chase smiled and kissed Ellie's forehead again before going and sitting on one of the beds to let Ellie get on with her last piece of work. Ellie smiled softly to herself as she turned back to her work. Chase picked up his phone and quickly sent a group message to the rest of the guys...

“We need to make Ellie stay after the G1.”

“We're on it,” replied Kenny after a few seconds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Cody and Brandi have agreed with the rest of us,” smiled Kenny. “Do you think Ellie will agree to it?”

“I don't know,” shrugged Chase. “She's so focused on her job I don't know if she'll give it up.”

“Where is she anyways?” asked Adam.

“Kota has taken her to the spa,” chuckled Kenny. “Unsurprisingly it was Kota's idea.”

“So we've got all day to come up with a plan to ask her,” smirked Adam.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Thank you for this, Kota. I didn't realise how much I needed this,” smiled Ellie as she and Kota sat by the pool.

“It's nice to have someone to come with me,” chuckled Kota. “Kenny won't come.”

“He doesn't know what he's missing.”

“Too much love for his video games,” pouted Kota.

“He still has lots of love for you though,” pointed out Ellie. “I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. You make him truly happy.”

Kota blushed and hid his face with his hair.

“He makes me silly happy. I don't want to lose him again.”

“You won't. I'm sure of that. You'll be Kota Omega one of these days.”

Kota let out a hearty laugh.

“He'll be Kenny Ibushi.”

Ellie joined in with Kota's laughter.

“I'd better get a wedding invitation.”

“Of course,” nodded Kota.

“I'll give you my address before I go back to England.”

“You're going back?” frowned Kota.

“The day after the final,” Ellie sighed. “Back to my normal boring life.”

“What about Chase?”

“I... I don't know,” said Ellie. Her eyes starting to fill with tears. “I don't want to leave him behind.”

“Then stay.”

“I can't. My job is back there.”

“Chase will be upset... Maybe he can go with you?”

“I couldn't let him do that. He loves Japan too much.”

“But he loves you too...”

Ellie nodded slightly, her mind racing with thoughts. She didn't want to give up her job, but she also didn't want to give Chase up either.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Is Ellie okay?” Kenny asked Chase. “She's been really quiet today.”

“I don't know,” sighed Chase. “She was fine until we got here and then she kinda clammed up.”

“She's probably worried about the Tongans interview... but, um, everything's okay between the two of you?” asked Kenny.

“Yeah. I mean I still haven't told her how I feel but, nothing's changed. Why'd you ask?”

“Kota said she was a little upset at the spa the other day... about having to leave you behind when she goes home.”

“She never said anything,” frowned Chase. “But then, I haven't exactly told her that I don't want her to go either.”

“You two really need to talk about it, and soon,” pointed out Kenny. “You've only got a few days.”

“I know,” sighed Chase. “I'm just not sure how to bring it up.”

“Guys! Guys!” yelled Adam, running down the hallway. “We got a problem.”

Kenny and Chase quickly followed Adam back down the hall and into the Bullet Club Elite locker room. The sight in front of them broke Chase's heart. Ellie's laptop was in pieces on the floor, her notebooks torn to shred, and Kota sat hugging a sobbing Ellie.

“What happened?” asked Kenny.

“Tama,” hissed Yujiro.

“El?” asked Chase softly, kneeling next to her.

Ellie immediately let go of Kota and clung to Chase.

“It's alright, we're all here,” whispered Chase, holding her close to him. “Did he hurt you?”

Ellie shook her head for which Chase was thankful for, he was sure he'd kill Tama if he'd hurt her.

“He was trying to send a message,” said Kota sadly. “He's trying to destroy everything. He ruined all her work...”

“All of it?” asked Chase.

“Everything,” confirmed Kota. “She has nothing to send to her bosses. She's going to...”

“Lose her job,” sighed Chase.

Kenny shook his head and, ignoring the pain in his heel, knelt down in front of Ellie and Chase.

“Ellie, I promise you that Tama will pay for doing this,” Kenny said softly. “But this might actually be a blessing...”

Ellie slowly lifted her head from Chase's chest and looked over at Kenny with her red puffy eyes.

“How?” she asked, her voice raw from crying.

“Well, I was going to ask you this when Marty and the Bucks got here tomorrow, but I think now is the perfect time to ask... Will you do us all the honour of joining the Bullet Club Elite?”

Ellie looked at Kenny like he was insane until she saw Adam and Yujiro nodding.

“Please?” asked Kota.

“I... I don't even know how to wrestle, and there's no way I'm being one of Yujiro's girls...”

“You wouldn't need to do any of that,” chuckled Kenny. “The Bucks really want to work with you for the Being The Elite YouTube stuff, the rest of us really want your help with storyline and promo ideas, and if you ever wanted to we would love for you to come out to the ring with us... for luck.”

“I... I really don't know...”

“El...”

Ellie slowly looked up at Chase, who was looking at her with pleading eyes. He knew now was the time.

“Please El. This way you won't have to leave and I really don't want you to go anywhere. I'd be broken without you here. Please say you'll stay,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. “I should've said this earlier but... but I don't want to lose you El. I... I love you.”

Ellie stretched her hand up and gently ran her thumb over his cheek.

“You waited 'til now to tell her?” asked Adam.

Yujiro slapped Adam on the back of his head.

“Shh!” Yujiro whispered.

“Looks like I'm staying,” Ellie smiled softly, ignoring Adam and not taking her eyes from Chase's.

“You mean...,” breathed Chase, his heart pounding in his chest.

Ellie gently pulled Chase down to her by the back of his neck and kissed him softly.

“I love you too,” Ellie whispered against his lips.

Chase smiled wide and hugged Ellie close to him. They were soon joined by Kenny and Kota, and finally Yujiro and Adam in an Elite group hug.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie shouldn't have been too surprised when she suddenly found herself being squashed in a hug within seconds of Marty and the Young Bucks walking into Budokan.

“Hi guys,” laughed Ellie, when she could finally breathe again. “Nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Great to finally meet you too,” grinned Matt.

“Nice ta finally 'ave another Brit in the team,” laughed Marty.

“Although... why are you wearing that?” laughed Nick, pointing at Ellie's t-shirt.

Ellie looked down at the 'Crown Jewel' Bullet Club shirt she was wearing and rolled her eyes.

“Oh very funny. I gotta represent my man somehow,” smirked Ellie. “Besides, I hadn't met the merch geniuses who may have some ideas for my own merch one day.”

“Wow, not even Bullet Club for a whole day and already she wants her own merch,” laughed Matt. “She's a perfect fit!”

“I can see why Chase likes her so much,” nodded Nick.

“Did someone say my name?” smiled Chase as he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist from behind.

“Hey,” grinned the Bucks.

“Look at that smile,” chuckled Marty. “I don't think I've ever seen 'im smile like that.”

“It suits ya man,” smiled Nick.

“Yeah. Ellie's definitely good for ya,” agreed Matt.

“She truly is,” smiled Chase, kissing Ellie's cheek and making her blush.

“Come on you lot,” chuckled Ellie. “The others are waiting to go over the plan for tonight.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as Chase felt his leg being taken out from under him, he knew what was happening and his thoughts immediately went to Ellie who was stood at ringside.

“El!” he yelled, looking round for her. “El! Run!”

But Ellie didn't run away, she ran towards Chase.

“He's gone for Kenny and Kota,” she said, her voice trembling with fear.

“Stay here,” ordered Chase as he quickly got back in the ring.

Ellie held her breath until the Tongans had left and slowly rolled into the ring and over to the others.

“Is... is everyone okay?” she asked nervously. “I didn't see Tama sneak passed me. I'm so sorry.”

“Hey,” said Marty hugging her quickly. “It wasn't your fault.”

Everyone quickly checked on each other and slid out of the ring. As they went up the ramp Chase held onto Ellie tight as the others, whether subconscious or not, surrounded them until they were safely away from the interviewers and were back in their locker room with the door locked.

“I am getting so sick of this,” raged Kenny, kicking a chair over. “They've gone too far now!”

“Kentan, relax,” said Kota, softly running his fingers down Kenny's arm to soothe him.

“We know they're gonna try this crap again during your match tomorrow,” growled Marty.

“We all need to be ringside to keep an eye out for them,” said Matt. “They're not getting to the two of you.”

“Ellie's not going out there,” said Chase. “Those bastards aren't getting anywhere near her.”

The rest of the guys all nodded in agreement.

“But you and Adam have Tanga and Fale...”

“You're not coming out with us, El. It's too dangerous,” said Chase. “I don't trust them not to hurt you.”

“He's right, Ellie,” sighed Kenny. “They might try and hurt you because of your association with us.”

“I don't care!” yelled Ellie.

“But I do,” said Chase, tilting Ellie's face up to look at him. “Please El. I don't want you to get hurt because of me.”

Ellie sighed. She knew they were right, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey guys, have ya seen Ellie?” asked Chase, walking over to where the Bucks, Marty and Yujiro were sat eating breakfast at the hotel.

“No, can't say I have,” replied Matt.

“Guys, guys,” huffed Kenny running over to them. “Have you seen Kota? He was gone when I got up.”

“Nope, haven't seen him either,” said Nick.

“Hey guys,” smiled Adam, as he sat down with his breakfast.

“Hey, have you seen Kota or Ellie this morning?” asked Marty. “These two numpties have lost them.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. They said they were heading over to the arena. Something about filming something for BTE,” shrugged Adam.

“We haven't got them down to do any filming today,” frowned Matt.

“Maybe Ellie's had an idea for something,” shrugged Nick. “She's pretty damn creative.”

“True,” said Matt.

“Still, I don't have a good feeling about the two of them being alone over there,” frowned Kenny.

“Me either. I think I'm gonna head over there,” said Chase.

“I'll come with you,” nodded Kenny. “We'll meet you guys there later.”

“Watch your backs,” warned Yujiro.

Kenny and Chase nodded and left the others to their breakfasts to go in search of their wayward significant others.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kenny and Chase had searched every inch of Budokan looking for Ellie and Kota, but with no luck and they were starting to get worried. Just then they spotted a few of the Young Lions watching through the curtain.

“Shota!” called out Kenny. “Have you seen Kota?”

Shota Umino nodded and pointed out through the curtain. Kenny and Chase made their way passed the Young Lions and through the curtain. They started walking down the ramp towards the ring where Kota was showing Ellie some moves.

“Kota! What are you doing?” called out Kenny.

Kota and Ellie stopped mid-move and looked down at Kenny and Chase.

“Please don't be mad at Kota,” said Ellie, holding her hands up in defence. “This was my idea. I begged him to help me because I knew the two of you would say no.”

“Damn right we would've,” said Chase angrily. “What were you thinking?!”

“That I don't want to be the week link! I don't want to have to rely on you to protect me if Tama and the others decide to target me to get to you,” explained Ellie. “I want to be out there with you guys as part of the Bullet Club Elite instead of having to hide in the locker room like some scared little kid.”

“She's really good,” smiled Kota. “Very fast learner.”

“That's not the point, Ibutan,” sighed Kenny.

“It's exactly the point Kenny. Look, they're gonna think I'm the weak link and come after me no matter what, but if I can actually go and defend myself and actually surprise them, it's going to throw them off their game plan,” explained Ellie. “I'm not going to deliberately go after them, but I'm not going to sit in the locker room and do nothing. I am going to be out there with Chase and Hangman for their tag match at the very least and neither of you are going to stop me.”

Turning her back on the guys, Ellie walked over to the corner and picked up her little camcorder.

“Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go give the memory card in this to Nick for editing and slicing into BTE,” said Ellie. “Thank you for helping me, Kota.”

Kota gave Ellie a small now before holding the ropes open for her. Kenny and Chase could only watch as Ellie walked back up the ramp.

“She really is good,” said Kota.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie had felt a wave of pride as Chase and Adam jumped Tanga and Fale before their match, but that pride had turned to fear when she realised Fale was getting back up.

“Hangman!” Ellie called out, grabbing hold of Fale's leg.

Adam heard her and kicked out Fale's other knee as Ellie let go, dropping Fale back to the outside. Ellie couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips as Fale's head bounced off the barrier.

“Nice work,” grinned Adam.

Ellie gave him a quick Two Sweet before turning her attention back to the match.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Chase!” Ellie screamed as Tanga and Fale started attacking him after the match. “Get off him! You made your point!”

Ellie tried to pull Adam's rope away from Fale as he went to grab it, but thankfully Adam had come in with a chair and chased Fale and Tanga away. As soon as they were on the ramp, Ellie slid into the ring and went straight to Chase.

“Chase!”

“I'm okay,” winced Chase.

“You're such a bad liar,” Ellie sighed, taking the ice pack from Shota.

“I've had worse. They didn't get to you, did they?!

“Queen of Sneaky Style,” smiled Ellie. “Couldn't get near me.”

“Good.”

“Come on, let's get you to the back. Narito, Shota, help me please?”

The two Young Lions helped Chase out of the ring, but let Ellie and Adam help him out to the back, mostly because Adam swore at them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh my God!” laughed Ellie as they watched the Tongans being escorted to the back by officials and Young Lions. “I think they have just royally screwed themselves.”

“Could be three-month suspensions,” laughed Marty. “Fucking numpties.”

“They'll figure a way around those,” sighed Yujiro.

“Do you really think we're safe of them showing up for Kenny and Kota?” asked Ellie.

“I don't know,” frowned Chase, putting an ice pack back on his neck and taking hold of Ellie's hand. “I hope they don't.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie turned her head and buried her face against Chase's chest, she couldn't watch any more, Kenny and Kota were breaking her heart. Adam and Marty were pacing by the door ready to run out should the Tongans decide to try and mess up the match.

“They crazy,” muttered Yujiro.

Finally to everyone’s relief, the match was over and everyone in the BC Elite locker room breathed a sigh of relief.

“Are they both okay?” mumbled Ellie.

“They're okay,” reassured Chase.

“Good,” sighed Ellie. “Cause I'm gonna murder both of them when they get in here for putting us all through that.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Of course, Ellie didn't murder Kenny and Kota, no she had gone into complete mother hen mode and made sure that they were both physically and mentally okay before insisting that they all went out for something to eat together.

“You worry too much,” said Kenny to Ellie when they all got back to the hotel.

“I'm allowed to, you're all my family,” explained Ellie. “Besides, you two tried to murder each other and Chase got his brains rattled by those damn Tongans... I just want all of you to be okay.”

“Ellie,” said Kota, gently taking hold of her hands. “I promise Kenny and I are fine, just incredibly tired and in need of sleep.”

“Okay,” sighed Ellie. “I'm sorry for being such a worrier. It's just... you've all taken me in and made me feel like part of the family.”

“Because you are family. You are Chase's beautiful diamond,” Kota smiled. “That makes you our... sister-in-law.”

Ellie chuckled and gently hugged Kota.

“Thank you,” Ellie whispered to him.

“I heard my name,” frowned Chase. “What did I do this time?”

“He told her that because she's your beautiful diamond that makes her our sister-in-law,” laughed Kenny.

“She's like a diamond in the rough,” mused Matt. “I think we've just found Ellie's Bullet Club nickname.”

Ellie chuckled as she pulled away from Kota and took hold of Chase's hand.

“The Crown Jewel and the Diamond in the Rough... I love it,” smiled Ellie.

“Me too,” grinned Chase pulling Ellie closer to him. “It's perfect.”

“We'll start working on designs tomorrow,” nodded Nick.

“But I think, for now, sleep is a must,” yawned Kenny.

“Good idea,” nodded Adam, holding up an already half asleep Yujiro.

“Night guys,” waved Chase, pulling Ellie towards the elevators.

“Someone's trying to get lucky tonight,” laughed Adam.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie groaned as Chase's alarm went off and buried her face against his chest, she wasn't ready for the day. Chase reached over and turned his alarm off. He hadn't really needed it, he'd been awake for hours just watching Ellie sleep. He knew that this was going to be the last full day they had and he didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Across the hall, Matt and Nick had also been awake for hours. They knew Ellie was probably still going back to the UK the next day, so they were determined to have her very own Bullet Club shirt ready for her before the show.

In the room next to the Bucks, Kenny and Kota were also awake early, only not for the reason anyone would think if they knew. After the last few days, Kenny knew the group needed to relax so he was planning a bit of a party as a blowout, no matter the outcome of the matches. Kota, on the other hand, was planning a little surprise for two members of his new family.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chase had taken Ellie out for the morning, where they went to a nice little market where Chase has brought Ellie a cute bracelet with their initials woven into it. Because they had been out they hadn't seen the rest of the group until they arrived at the arena in the late afternoon. The guys were all in the locker room by the time Chase and Ellie walked in.

“There they are,” laughed Adam. “We were about to send a search party out to find you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” groaned Chase. “We were just making the most of our time together.”

Ellie nodded, smiling slightly. The thought of having to leave Chase behind when she was back in the UK still brought tears to her eyes and a heavy feeling in her chest.

“It's okay,” smiled Kenny. “Hope you haven't made plans for after the show though, cause I thought we could all go out tonight... as a family.”

“Plus there was a small detail about a pinky promise and karaoke,” smirked Adam.

“Um...,”

“Oh yeah. Thanks, guys. That'll be great,” smiled Ellie.

“What's this about a pinky promise?” asked Cody.

“The lovely Miss Ellie made Chase pinky promise that he'd do karaoke once we were all together,” explained Kenny.

“Oh that'll be something to definitely be sure he's had a few drinks for,” chuckled Cody.

“Absolutely,” agreed Chase. “I'm still not sure about doing it.”

“You pinky promised. You can't go back on it,” pointed out Adam.

“Hey, Ellie?” queried Nick. “Can we borrow you?”

Ellie nodded and walked over to the Bucks.

“What's up?”

“Nothing's up,” smiled Matt. “We've got you a present.”

Matt handed her a neatly wrapped parcel, as the rest of the group looked on.

“Aww guys, you didn't have to get me anything,” blushed Ellie.

“Yeah we did,” grinned Nick. “So open it.”

Ellie shook her head as she slowly opened the parcel.

“You didn't?” gasped Ellie, pulling a t-shirt from the wrapping paper.

“We did,” laughed Matt. “You're officially one of us.”

Ellie gripped the t-shirt tight and hugged both Bucks.

“What did they get her?” asked a confused Cody.

“Her own t-shirt,” laughed Yujiro. “So she won't wear one of Chase's.”

Ellie unfolded the t-shirt to show ever one.

“Wow. We'll have to get it in Hot Topic asap,” said Cody.

“Already sent them the design,” grinned Matt.

“You guys have been too good to me,” smiled Ellie.

“Not at all,” nodded Kota. “One more surprise, but later.”

“What did you do?” asked Kenny.

“All see tonight,” Kota grinned mischievously.

“Uh oh. That grin never means anything good,” chuckled Kenny.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Whoa!” yelled Cody as Chase quickly grabbed Ellie by the waist and pulled her back from the door.

“Open that fucking door and let me put my fist through that smug bastard's face!” screeched Ellie, trying to get out of Chase's grip. “I'm sick of his fucking bullshit!”

“Ellie! Ellie!” soothed Kenny, stepping in front of her. “I know you're angry, we all are, but I promise you Tama will get exactly what's coming to him, and I promise we will make sure you get your chance to let your frustrations out on him.”

Ellie slowly calmed a little and wiggled out of Chase's grasp and stormed over to the mirror to finish her make-up. Chase slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, more lovingly this time. He knew what was really bothering her.

“It'll all work out El,” he whispered softly. “I promise. I love you and I'm not letting you go.”

“I know,” Ellie smiled softly. “And I love you too.”

“We ready to go?” asked Kenny.

“How do I look?” asked Ellie.

“Perfect,” smiled Chase, kissing her cheek.

“Then let's go have some fun,” smiled Ellie.

“That's my girl,” grinned Kenny.

“Hey! My girl!” pouted Chase, making everyone laugh as they headed out of the locker room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“No way!” laughed Ellie as Pieter tried to get her to come in the ring with her.

Ellie stood laughing at the guys getting distracted by Pieter dancing until she noticed Chase.

“Kenny!” called out Ellie, pointing to Chase.

Kenny immediately nodded and got Chase's attention.

“You're in trouble,” Kenny whispered to him, trying not to laugh.

Chase looked over to where Ellie was stood with her arms crossed.

“Sorry baby,” called out Chase. “Love you!”

“Sorry,” whispered Pieter as she walked back over to Ellie.

“It's okay,” smiled Ellie. “I'm just messing with him.”

Pieter laughed and high-fived Ellie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You know, I'm kinda gonna miss having to ice your neck after every match,” chuckled Ellie.

“Real funny,” groaned Chase. “I'm fed up of being dropped on my head this tour.”

“Well this was your last match of the tour,” sighed Ellie.

“Wanna go watch Kota?” asked Chase, trying to change the subject.

“Suppose we should,” nodded Ellie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The G1 may not have finished the way Kota had wanted but judging by the way he and Kenny were dancing in the club he really didn't mind. Everyone was having fun, the stresses of the G1 forgotten.

Around 1am Marty and Kenny had decided it was time to head next door to the karaoke bar.

“Come on Chase,” cheered Marty. “It's your turn.”

“Do I have to?” groaned Chase.

“Yes! You promised Ellie,” reminded Adam. “Go on, do something romantic for her.”

Chase sighed and got up, following Marty up to the front.

“I apologise for his in advance,” said Chase.

Kenny and Kota slid into the booth on either side of Ellie as the song began to play. Tears immediately sprang to Ellie's eyes as she recognised the song, of course, she did, it was her favourite song. She didn't need to hear the words, she knew them off by heart, all she needed was to look at Chase and she knew he meant every one of them.

“I don't want to leave him,” she said, almost to herself.

“Only for a few days,” said Kota, sliding an envelope in front of Ellie. “My surprise.”

Ellie frowned slightly as she slowly opened the envelope. Her eyes grew wide and filled with more tears as she pulled out two plane tickets.

“Kota, I...”

“Home for five days, fly to Chase and be with him, then both come back here and stay with us,” smiled Kota.

Ellie hugged tight making him laugh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie managed not to cry when she said goodbye to most of the guys at breakfast, but now it was just her and Chase at the airport, Ellie couldn't stop her tears.

“Five days, El. Just five days,” whispered Chase holding her tight. “And really, if we think about travel times, it's only three. And I will be waiting for you at the airports when you get to Virginia.”

“It's still too long,” sniffled Ellie.

“I know it is, but I promise you that I will be waiting,” said Chase, holding up his hand. “I pinky promise.”

Ellie smiled a little and hooked her pinky finger with his.

“Five days,” she sighed.

“Five days,” Chase nodded. “Although technically three.”

Ellie chuckled and pressed a sweet, loving kiss on Chase's lips.

“Three days,” she smiled.

“I love you,” smiled Chase.

“I love you too.”

Ellie and Chase held each other, sharing small, sweet kisses until Ellie's flight was called. Chase stood and watched until Ellie was out of sight before he finally allowed a few of his own tears to fall. The next five days were going to feel like the longest of his life. He now truly realised what they meant by Bullet Club being for life.

THE END.


End file.
